goldeneyefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Egyptian
Egyptian é a vigésima e última fase do jogo, e uma das duas fases bônus. É desbloqueada após completar todas as outras fases na dificuldade 00 Agent. Nesta missão, Bond é desafiado por um antigo vilão, Baron Samedi, para um duelo num templo egípcio cheio de soldados com ZMGs (9mm) e onde a Golden Gun está escondida. A fase mistura elementos de diversos filmes: o templo é inspirado num cenário de The Spy Who Loved Me (O Espião que Me Amava, na versão brasileira); Baron Samedi apareceu em Live and Let Die (Viva e Deixe Morrer, na versão brasileira) e a pistola de ouro é a arma que dá nome ao longa The Man with the Golden Gun (007 Contra o Homem da Pistola de Ouro, na versão brasileira). Diferenças com relação ao filme O templo onde se passa a fase foi desenhado de forma bastante livre pelos desenvolvedores do jogo, tendo o templo do filme apenas como inspiração. O desenho de Baron Samedi ficou bastante bizarro se comparado ao personagem no cinema (que já é bastante exótico). Além disso, embora domine certas habilidades ocultas, ele não possui superresistência como no jogo. A pistola de ouro do filme é semelhante apenas na estética. Ela não possui apenas uma bala por pente nem mata/destrói os alvos com um só tiro, como mostrado no jogo. Armas * PP7 - arma padrão de Bond no início da fase. * DD44 Dostovei - armas padrão de Baron Samedi, usadas em par e nunca soltas por ele mesmo depois de morto. Note que elas começam como Dostoveis normais, depois adquirem características de ZMGs (9mm) e por fim se comportam como Moonraker Lasers na terceira batalha com o vilão. * ZMG (9mm) - arma padrão de todos os soldados, sempre usada em par * Golden Gun - obtê-la é um dos objetivos da fase; fica em uma sala altamente protegida por quatro drone guns a prova de balas e um vidro inquebrável que só abre após um código (veja na seção "Dicas" abaixo). Dicas * O mapa desta fase parece complexo à primeira vista, mas na verdade ele é relativamente pequeno. Não é necessário muito treino para dominá-lo. * Os soldados desta fase usam uniformes da mesma cor que as paredes do templo, o que pode dificultar sua rápida identificação,especialmente após anoitecer. * O uso dos truques Golden Gun ou All Guns, que disponibilizam a Golden Gun para Bond desde o início da missão, não fazem com que o objetivo A se cumpra automaticamente. * Se o truque acima estiver combinado com o da munição infinita, pode até haver dificuldades para coletar as balas, que são parte do objetivo. Para driblar isto, basta ficar encostado nas balas e efetuar um disparo com a arma de ouro. A munição será coletada durante o recarregamento. * Como mencionado na seção acima, a Golden Gun está altamente protegida e é preciso cautela para obtê-la. Mesmo com o truque da invencibilidade ativado para que as drone guns não afetem Bond, se o jogador não usar o código, o vidro inquebrável subirá e impedirá que a arma seja obtida. Para baixá-lo, o jogador deve seguir o seguinte caminho, de olho nos azulejos do piso: assim que entrar, siga até o quadrado do canto esquerdo. Ande mais dois quadrados para frente, depois vire à direita e ande mais três. Vire para a frente e ande dois. Vá para o quadrado da esquerda, depois para o da frente, depois de novo para o da esquerda, ande dois para frente e vá para o quadrado da direita. Isto desbloqueará o vidro. Se acontecer um erro, será necessário deixar a sala pela saída à esquerda da arma e voltar pela outra entrada. * Será necessário derrotar Baron Samedi três vezes, sendo que ele se fortalece a cada ressurgimento. Não dispense a Golden Gun na hora de enfrentá-lo, especialmente na terceira e último batalha. Para se ter uma ideia, no nível 00 Agent, são necessários mais de 200 tiros de ZMG para matá-lo em seu estado mais forte. Curiosidades * Com o uso de explosivos bem colocados, é possível matar Baron Samedi uma quarta vez, na animação final. * O vilão sempre ressurge numa explosão, que não o afeta. * Quando o vilão ressurge pela terceira vez, anoitece. * Se o menu de pausa for acessado durante a fase, o nome dela aparecerá como "Crypt" (cripta).